Gakuen Alice
by Eriche M.S
Summary: Mikan: a threat to all homosapiens in the Academy ever since her first mission. Natsume: protector of the Academy from Mikan by night and love-sick puppy by day. Persona: Mikan's friend and food. Persona's OOC in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice!

Narumi steppped into a class that day with a little child in tow, the newest additon to the small class of twenty-six Alices.

Mikan Sakura, the new student with the Nullifying Alice and the Stealing Alice has just been introduced to the class. Well, barely. She was just brought to class at the last period of the day to get a feel of things.

This enrollment was supposed to be kept under low profile so that the elementary principal wouldn't find out and she would not be classed into the Dangerous Ability types. The two Alices Mikan holds are so rare, so precious, so..USEFUL..The elemenary principal would definitely make _good_ use of it.

Little did Narumi know, the principal already knew this way before he met Mikan. In fact, he was the one who planned their meeting. Narumi together with Hotaru were nothing but a tools to get Mikan to accept the existence of Alices and to force her into enrollment.

Hotaru has always been clueless to the role she plays – a Hostage. Should Mikan fail to comply to the rules or rebel in any manner, Hotaru would be "mysteriously" hurt. Hotaru is more that capable of protecting herself but Principal isn't dumb either.

Hotaru was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

She had been marked by one of the Dangerous Ability senior student and Mikan is the only person with knowledge of this. That mark on the nape of her neck is barely visible. Only with the breath of a sudden breeze against the back of her head will the mark peek out from her raven locks.

_**It's hard to protect Hotaru from herself.**_

* * *

Persona had clearly stated his expectations the moment she stepped foot into the school. He was rather fond of her like how a Master loves his puppets. To him, she was a precious weapon that he owned. Armed with it, he was capable of rendering any Alice useless or strip any Alice of their ability.

The joyful girl Mikan once was before Alice Academy entered her life, had been replaced by the current cold one. Mikan hopes that by isolating herself from everybody, she can lower the risk of hurting those close to her. It's a foolish thought but there was nothing else she could do, nothing that would endanger her friends at least. Doesn't this sound like somebody we already know?

* * *

Narumi sighed. He beckoned Mikan to leave the classroom with him and she rose from her seat to follow. She could feel the stares of the others boring holes into her back. Natsumeis was one of them. He could not stand being kept in the dark, especially when it concerned someone he was suppose to guard.

The reason Natsume was selected as Mikan's partner was pretty obvious. Mikan has the stealing Alice. What if she decides one day that she'll steal the entire Alice-Academy-worth of Alices and become an ALL POWERFUL BLUE-COLOURED GENIE? GASP!

That's practically rubbish.

A possibility, but still rubbish. Although the school thinks otherwise. So here sits Natsume, watching his partner but at the same time, ignoring her as much as he could. Moments later, when Natsume could stand the suspense no more, he stood up and left for the 'toilet'. _What the hell are they up to?_

"Mikan-chan (Mikan scoffed at this), Persona sensei would like a few words with you…privately. Please see him in the Northern Woods and... please be careful." Narumi added as he walked Mikan in the direction of the Northern Woods. Narumi hated to be the one sending her to Persona. That teacher.. he isn't good with children..not in the least bit. "The woods? Why not the staffroom." Mikan asked. "That's because...it's not important."Narumi said as he stooped down and looked at her with a sollem expression.

Mikan nodded silently, acknowledging his difficulty and her possible imminent danger. Then she made her way there quickly, oblivious to the infamous Black Cat tailing her.

As class B's Homeroom teacher walked away from Mikan, he silently prayed for her safety.

* * *

_What did he wants this time? I just saw him a while ago and he'd related everything to me already._ Mikan thought to herself .

Natsume sat atop a tree watching the new student walk towards Persona, confidently but a little slowly.

"Sensei, you called for me." She stated as she reached a small clearing deep in the woods. A tall man stood before her. Mikan didn't like him already. His ivory skin, jet-black hair and black lips contrasted too much. Many questions ran through her mind_. Why is he wearing so many rings.. and earstuds..and what's up with the mask?_

"Yes child. I guess you have not been given a star level?" Persona asked, interupting her train of thoughts.

"No, I haven't. Narumi sensei said I'll know it latest by tonight...Right?" Mikan hesitated as a smirk placed Persona's features.

"Yes and no. Because you have been singled out by the Elementary School Principal, **I** am to assign you your Star Level, my **Precious**" Persona cooed.

Natsume, still spying from the tree, grimaced at the heavy sarcasm.

"Oh, right. So how do we decide, Sensei?" Mikan asked.

She regretted saying that immediately. Persona moved quickly, and she realised this too late. He grabbed her neck roughly, activating his Alice simultaneously. Mikan felt herself being lifted off the ground until she was on tiptoes.

"**URGH!**" Mikan let out a gasp. Persona's claw tipped fingers seemed to burn right through her throat, and her entire neck seared with white hot pain. Charred scars appeared where the Death-Mark Alice did its work. They were like bruises, only blacker. She could barely breathe with Persona's iron grip around her neck, constricting it. Her limbs flailed uselessly in the air as she blindly clawed at the hand wrapped around her delicate throat, kicking hard, trying to feel the ground beneath her feet when all she did was kick up a cloud of dust.

"It's just a touch of Poison, Mikan. Surely you can Nullify it?" Persona sneered.

At this moment, Mikan focused on thinking straight. She has an Alice that can overcome this and she plans to use it against this monster. Before she knew it, there was an explosion of bright blinding blue light and Mikan felt Persona release his grip. She fell to the floor, weakened by the poison that spread through her body. Persona cradeled his hand. When his Alice was nullified, it was as if a shockwave had penetrated his arm and Persona had not been warned about this. Mikan felt bruises all over and they seem to seep into her bones like an acid, corroding away bits of flesh, slowly and painfully. She stared at Persona, her widened eyes filled with shock and sorrow.

"Now **STEAL IT**!" Persona ordered. Gathering all her remaining strength, Mikan forced the Alice in her body into a black stone that began to grow in the palm of her hand. Persona didn't have to tell her to do that, it felt so natural, as if she had always been doing pain grew at first until it became unbearable before it simmered into a pain similar to pouring alcohol over a wound.

Persona snatched the Alice stone from Mikan's limp hand as soon as the bruises were gone. Seeing this, Natsume was horror struck._ Persona had not tortured him like this just to check on his power, and since when could people have two Alices?_

"Nicely done, my _**precious.**_" Persona cooed. "I'll give you three stars for that. You can controll your Alices quite well for a new student. Rest well today, my precious. Tomorrow, you will start on missions with the Black Cat."

With that, Persona retreated back into the forest. Mikan curled herself into a ball on the forest floor and panted heavily. She could hardly move her body was tired from using her Alices - she had never used them before. Her chest constricted with every breath and breathing was getting harder by the second.

_Who is the Black Cat? What mission? And what just happened?? _Mikan was terribly confused and tired.

_Ok. No need to panic..I'll just lie here and wait till I feel better. _Mikan thought to herself.

But that was not OK for Natsume. Lithely, he jumped down from the tree branch and knelt beside her. "Hey, can you hear me?" He tried. "Yeah." Mikan's voice was a whisper, barely audible. "I'll get you somewhere safer." He said and scooped her into his arms. Mikan was lighter than he thought she was. Mikan looked dead. Her face was a ghostly pale and her skin felt so cold. Mikan didn't struggle.. more like she couldn't. Then he sprinted to the dormitories and into his room.

_This girl. She pisses me off. How can she be so….so…. CARELESS!? Why is she so submissive? She'll never survive tomorrow's mission in this state, she'll only become a burden._

Natsume burst through his bedroom window and laid her down on his bed. He grabbed the painkillers prescribed for him by the school doctors and poured a glass of water. Mikan was already getting used to the pain and could tolerate it much better.

"Here, eat this." Natsume said emotionlessly and popped two tablets into her mouth. Mikan swallowed it with some water, her eyes squeezed shut in agony.

Natsume proceeded to remove his necklace. A purple healing stone hung from it and Natsume used it to alleviate some of the pain Mikan was going through as he sat on the bed beside her. Thank goodness she wasn't trying to steal the Healing Alice.

Natsume had seen how her Alices worked and knew that they had the potential to be dangerous. No wonder she was in the Dangerous Ability Type class. _Too bad, plunging into darkness when she hasn't even been given a proper introduction. _Natsume thought.

The Healing Stone really lives up to its name. Mikan's body slowly relaxed and her face smoothed out into a serene expression.

Natsume heaved a sigh of relief and wore his necklace back on. She really scared him for a moment there. He dabbed the beads of cold sweat from her forehead with his sleeve and placed her in a less uncomfortable position. Mikan, as Natsume had realized, was a ravishing beauty. Her copper locks fell on either sides of her face in two pigtails, framing her pretty face. She looked like nothing had happened at all, so peaceful in her sleep.

Natsume stared out at the window. It was already dark outside and come to think of it, Naru only 'introduced' Mikan at the last period of the day. He turned his attention back to the sleeping Mikan on his bed, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest..

Natsume was also getting a little sleepy. He lay down beside her and turned off the table lamp. Plunging into a different kind of darkness, Natsume closed his eyes. He was really super sleepy now and could hardly keep himself awake. Just before he fell asleep, Natsume heard Mikan mutter something.

"Ho..taru…" Mikan murmured.

_Hotaru? That Invention Alice? Mikan knows her?_ Natsume thought but sleep took him and the question was left unanswered.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up little girl." Natsume nudged Mikan's arm that was so conveniently resting on his chest. Mikan was currently in a very awkward position. Hugging our Hyuuga sama with one hand and nuzzling herself in his arm, Natsume knew she slept soundly through the night.

Her eyelids fluttered open.

...

Author's Note: Mikan is cold so should she have a dry humor response or a Mikan-Like-Screaming-At-The-Top-Of-Her-Lungs response? Please Review and Advice me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Peeps! Dry humour right? ok this isn't dry humour.. it's just humour.. i just couldn't write properly.. oh. please give advice after reading. i got stuck again..

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open.

Natsume braced himself for a lashing but kept up his emotionally detached expression. Waking up to find a boy sleeping next to you was not a pleasant surprise and he didn't expect Mikan to forgive him either.

"Shuddup. Stupid boy who snores.." Mikan snubbed and turned away from him to face the opposite wall. (She wasn't shocked because when she woke up in the dead of the night, Mikan found Natsume's face inches from hers but was far too lazy to move to the couch to sleep.)

_I DO NOT SNORE!_ Natsume wanted to scream.

He was a little taken aback by this unexpected reaction. She was different from the others, no yelling 'PERVERT' or squealing 'I SLEPT ON HYUUGA SAMA'S BED SO NOW I'M SO MUCH BETTER THAN OTHERS!', and Natsume found that he could talk to her, since she wasn't going to behave the same way Ruka would. Ruka worries too much. Period.

"Wake up, Baka." Natsume hopped off the bed and with a tremendous tug, he flung the quilt off the bed and off Mikan, then forcefully pulled back the curtains. The rays of morning sun hit Mikan squarely in the face. The cold autumn air swirled at her feet, jolting her awake. Mikan finally decided to get up.

She licked her lips. Her mouth felt dry and stale and she felt disgusted in her yesterday's school uniform. It was glued to her body with sweat. Her face was coated with grime and dried up crap. It was like she'd slept in a tub of syrup and it caked up on her skin like cement. Mikan ran her fingers through her hair – it was thankfully still smooth. Instinct took over her and she headed straight for the toilet.

Natsume watched as Mikan stood up, wobbled a bit, and dragged herself to the toilet. He snickered childishly at her disheveled state. Then, he turned his attention to the freshly pressed uniform hanging from the closet door. Natsume changed into it but left out the silly looking ribbon. He left the first two buttons on his collar unbuttoned and didn't bother to tuck his shirt in. _Talk about a rebel!_ Just as he was about to put on his shoes, a cold voice called his name.

"Natsume."

He spun around. Mikan had stuck her head out of the toilet door. "Hand me a towel." She ordered.

"I don't have one." Natsume lied. _What will you do now?_

"Liar. Hurry up, I'm wet." Mikan urged.

"I used the only clean one, there's none left." Natsume stated as a smirked formed on his face.

"Then lend me one of your uniforms." Mikan pointed to the open closet door.

"I don't own girl's uniforms." Natsume replied as he tossed his dirty laundry into a basket at the corner of the room. _Let's see if you can remain so cocky._

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind wearing the guy's uniform." Mikan said impatiently.

"I mind you wearing my uni-" Natsume was interrupted by a small sneeze.

Mikan's patience was wearing thin and not to mention, her dripping wet self was freezing solid this instant. She wiped her nose then slammed the door shut. She wasn't going to allow Natsume to fool with her.

Mikan considered her situation. Her uniform was dirty and she was naked and Natsume won't lend her clothes and she is stuck in his toilet. Mikan sighed. Her first day at school and she was already running late.

Her only option was to wait for Natsume to leave for school before sneaking out of the toilet and borrowing his clothes. _Mikan, you are so screwed._

Fortunately, it wasn't long before Natsume left the room. The door slammed shut behind him and Mikan took this chance to get out of the toilet. She was about to dash to the closet when she noticed the coats rack just beside the toilet door.

_Who left this towel hanging on the coats rack? And this pair of bermudas and a t-shirt? _

Mikan smiled gratefully. _Natsume was a jerk. In a good way._

She got changed quickly and dashed out of the room and was about to dump her dirty laundry into Natsume's basket but remembered it wasn't hers. She would have to look for her room and dump it in her own basket. Just then, something in the basket caught her eye, _**Polka-Dotted Boxers**_.

* * *

The morning passed quickly that day. Mikan found Hotaru's room easily and she led Mikan to her own dormitory. Several sets of uniforms hung in a neat row in her closet. Mikan quickly changed again and followed Hotaru to their class. She took her seat beside Natsume.

"Thanks." Mikan muttered, not even bothering to look at Natsume.

Natsume glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Mikan was playing with a Rubik Cube, trying to get the colors on each face of the cube. The cube made small clicking sounds as Mikan twisted it this way and that.

Natsume watched the cube move expertly around in hand as if he was hypnotized. The cube moved quickly as Mikan's nimble fingers flicked each layer, turning the cube this way and that. Natsume watched as the Rubik Cube became a blur of colors when Mikan got the hang of it and moved her fingers even faster. Every now and then, she would pause to inspect her progress. Natsume watched, enchanted by it.

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS!!" Narumi's voice rang through the classroom. The class of noisy children fell silent.

He giggled at the surprised expressions of all his students. The Rubik Cube stopped. Natsume blinked. He looked up only to be greeted by_…Er…Ehh….Naru??_

Natsume's mouth fell open by an inch.

Hotaru whipped out a real pistol out of thin air and put on her egg helmet.

Koko, Anna, Nonoko and everyone else did nothing but stare and gape.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

BANG!

Narumi yelped as a bullet narrowly missed his head by an inch.

"Who are you and what have you done to Mr Narumi?" Hotaru demanded monotonously.

…

Any guesses on what Narumi is wearing? I've got a ridiculous idea. Let's see if anyone is as weird as I am.. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Please re-read chapter1 and 2. I edited it. If you don't read, nothing will make sense later on. (edited on 08/09/2008)

* * *

Narumi was clad in black pants, a sleeved shirt and a knitted vest. Normal isn't it? But not for Narumi-sen-sei, the alleged deranged circus clown who ran away after stealing all the circus costumes. What happened to Merumi-Maid sen-sei ( Narumi dressed as Ariel, the little mermaid) and Divarumi sensei? (He wore a mink coat, over-sized shades and all the other Diva stuff) and…and..

"OH! I get it! Narumi-sensei is Jino-rumi sensei today!" a boy call Kokoromi broke the silence. The class _Oh-ed_ and _Ah-ed_ in understanding. That explains everything. Mikan and Natsume felt so disgraced by the class. Hotaru's pistol vanished as mysteriously as it appeared and she went back to constructing newest toy. Anna and Nonoko went back to their chattering.

Narumi wanted to laugh but not before introducing Mikan.

"Class, we have a new student who has yet to be introduced. Sakura Mikan, please come forward." Narumi chirped and unleashed his megawatt smile. Mikan nodded silently and walked to the front. "My name's Mikan. I've got the Nullification Alice and –" Mikan stopped when she felt Narumi's hands on her shoulders. She looked up and Narumi gave her a significant look.

_Oh yeah. I get it. My other Alice may frighten the students._

"and, I'm in the Special Abilities class." Mikan finished smoothly and returned to her seat. "Thank you Mikan-chan! By the way, Mikan-chan is a triple star!（Mikan cringed.）Now I've got to leave for some school matters so I'll leave you all in the relief teacher's care ok? Please be nice to him!" and with that, Narumi left the class.

Chaos and pandemonium reigned. The relief teacher cowered in a corner, traumatized.

_So she has to keep her other Alice a secret and pretend to be in the Special Abilities class?_ 'Sleeping' Natsume thought to himself_. Her Alice may frighten the other student. Tch. _Natsume scoffed inwardly._ More like it may alert the AAO of a new 'weapon'._ He stole another glance at his partner, so engrossed in solving a problem so trivial. (Rubik Cube puzzles are very difficult to solve) _Tonight's gonna be one hell of a night._

* * *

_But the drama starts now. Staring Sumire Shouda, Hotaru and Rubik Cube!!_

* * *

Ahh.. 3 reviews.. not good, not good

* * *

Sumire Shouda, self proclaimed President of the Nasume and Ruka Fan Club, was hopping mad.

_How could Narumi sensei allow this Sakura Mikan girl to sit next to her Darling?_

Fuming, she strode to the back of the class where Mikan, Natsume and Ruka shared a table. All three of them didn't seem to notice each others' presence. Natsume 'slept' under his manga, Mikan fiddled with the Rubik Cube and Ruka played with his bunny.

"How dare you, a new comer, sit next to Natsume-kun?" Sumire shrieked. Mikan was shocked but nevertheless, kept a straight face. She figured if she acted dumb and ignored _Permy_, maybe _Permy_ would just go away. Mikan continued to solve the Rubik Cube.

"_Girl_ with the useless, Nullifying Alice! You don't deserve to be a triple star, much less to sit beside Hyuuga-sama so **Get Lost!**" Sumire pointed at the classroom door and shouted when Mikan showed no response. Mikan began to wonder if she had the Make-An-Enemy-Even-Though-You-Do-Nothing Alice.

"Hey! Were you listening? Get out of that seat now! You don't deserve it and I bet you tricked the teachers into giving you a triple stars status." Sumire taunted.

Natsume wanted to hit Sumire on the head. She doesn't know what she's dealing with, provoking a Dangerous Alice that could lead to your immediate expulsion from Alice Academy. He watched Mikan from under his manga, ready to spring into action should Mikan try to steal Sumire's Alice. Mikan seemed calm but Natsume knew she was like a volcano waiting to erupt.

Mikan carried on with her Rubik Cube. She only had one last cube to position before it was complete.

"Look here, I'm the president of the Natsume and Ruka Fan Club!" Sumire announced proudly. The class rolled their eyes at this. "If anyone should be sitting beside Natsume and Ruka, it should be me!"

Mikan couldn't be bothered to rebuke the incessant insults thrown at her. She was so close to solving the puzzle in her hands anyway.

"You are very haughty for a newbie." Sumire warned. "WILL YOU STOP PLAYING WITH THE RUBIK CUBE?" She screamed. _(Woah..so who's the volcano now?)_

At this moment, Mikan slammed her Rubik cube onto the table. The cube landed with a resounding THUD and entire class went silent. Natsume finally 'awoke' from his slumber to watch the climax of the dramatic confrontation of Dummy and Dummier.

"Permy, you talk too much. Here, I'll let you play with my cube." Mikan offered as she stared into Sumire's sea green eyes. Mikan smiled sweetly – too sweetly.

The smile looked odd on her face; it distorted her features and made it look like some animal baring its teeth. She picked up the cube on the table and began to shuffle it but never took her eyes off Sumire's face. Mikan watched as Sumire became enchanted by the cube as she shuffled it faster and faster. Mikan wanted to laugh at Sumire's face – it had a mixture of confusion, amazement, hate and adoration craved into each feature.

It was morbidly hilarious.

* * *

Mikan stopped the cube in her palm. She had enough of fun. Mikan got up from her seat.

Natsume sprung into action. Swiftly, he jumped over the seat and blocked Sumire from Mikan. Then, Natsume mastered the iciest tone he could. "Go away." He said in a husky voice. Sumire shivered. "Why, Natsume?" Sumire squeaked in a small voice.

_Because Mikan is about to steal your Alice!_ Natsume screamed mentally but he shot her a death glare and retorted "Because you are ugly."

"What?!" Sumire cried. Then embarrassed, she walked back to her seat, her face dark as storm. Mikan was left dumb founded but quickly regained her composure and threw the cube to Sumire. "Try it." She stated. Sumire caught the cube. She was still in a bad mood and refused to acknowledge the cube in her hand so instead she left it on her table.

At the same time, Natsume grabbed Mikan wrist and dragged her out of the class. Mikan tried desperately to shake him off but his grip was like a hand cuff, he was too strong. Grudgingly, she followed him but did not utter a word.

Ruka and Hotaru stared at Natsume and Mikan's retreating backs. Ruka considered chasing after them since school was almost over but decided against it. _Natsume may want some privacy,_ he thought to himself. Hotaru was just too lazy to follow them. Besides, she could easily get Mikan to tell her everything later on. She has her ways..

* * *

Eriche: I shall wait for 5 reviews before continuing. Seems like the story isn't good. Let me know if it really sucks. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peeps! I was just watching youtube videos just now and need to tell you guys to check out **pogobat**'s videos. They're awesome. Oh oh ohh!! and this chapter is kinda not as exciting but it explains alot of stuff. Post a review and tell me if the plot's ok.

God! it's FREEZING here. I think i have snot-cicles...

* * *

Walking Mikan briskly through the hallways, Natsume wondered why she wasn't putting up a fight. She walked along Natsume, occasionally falling a few steps behind but then catching up later, almost as if she was wiling to follow.

It was autumn outside school. The leaves had turned a lovely shade of orange, red and yellow, complementing the hues of the setting sun. Temperatures were falling as low as 10 degrees and Natsume realized that Mikan hand was freezing. But that will not hinder her ability to remove Natsume's Alice. (Considering that Natsume was holding Mikan hand.)

He looked down at their hands, realized their fingers had somehow become intertwined with each others (probably because it was cold) and his heart skipped a beat. Heat rose in his cheeks and it reddened significantly. Natsume adverted his gaze. He wasn't dense, Natsume, that is. He recognized this heart-racing, breath-taking, irritating feeling though it was a whole new experience to him. But the thing is – Sakura Mikan?

_I like her? Impossible. When did my taste in women plummet to such a degrading level?_ Natsume laughed bitterly.

_Alright. Focus. _He cleared his thoughts and headed for the Northern Woods.

* * *

Mikan watched as different emotions flitted across Natsume's face. _He's got problems._ Mikan concluded. She walked silently, hand and hand with the fire Alice, feeling the immense strength of his power in a single touch but also realizing that it has taken a toll on its user's health.

_So Natsume has the type of Alice that is powerful but when its overused, decreases the person's lifespan or health. _Mikan thought as she recalled Narumi's words. She wondered if he had already started experiencing the effects of an overused Alice.

The forest grew thicker as they walked down the dirt path. Mikan took in all of her surroundings, trying to memorize the way out. It seemed familiar as though she'd walked along this path before.

Then it dawned on her – she did. Last evening when Narumi sensei told her meet Persona sensei, she had taken this path. A small clearing came into view as they walked deeper into the forest. Mikan wasn't going to wait and see whether Persona was there neither would she allow herself to be dragged around by Natsume anymore.

She yanked her hand out of Natsume's.

"What do you want with me?" Mikan demanded in a bleak voice. Natsume was prepared for this. He knew Mikan would snap.

"Don't take what doesn't belong to you, _Thief._" Natsume snubbed.

Mikan was shocked dumb. _What did he just call me? A Thief? As in an Alice Thief?_ She recovered quickly. "I didn't." She stated simply as she glared maliciously at her accuser.

"I know about your second Alice. There's no use denying." Natsume retorted.

Mikan knew that Natsume was too agitated to be convinced. He'd misunderstood her actions in class and nothing she says would go into his head. It's was useless to talk to him now. It doesn't matter to Mikan though, so long as Permy understood her simple intention.

Mikan made a sound, a cross between a scoff and a sigh. She turned on her heel and was about to walk off when a ring of fire surrounded her. Mikan gasped in surprise. She didn't think Natsume was _that_ mad to use his Alice on her.

"You'd better know your place in this academy, Sakura." Natsume snarled. His eyes were blazing with fury.

Mikan kept her cool. She could understand why Natsume felt this way. If someone were to try stealing Hotaru's Alice, Mikan would have clobbered the man. The flames roared around her competing with her for oxygen. Mikan found it slightly harder to breathe but she didn't want to nullify Natsume's Alice. For some reason, she thought that nullifying his Alice would only prove his point. (that she was a thief)

* * *

The confrontation was interrupted by a booming voice.

* * *

"Kuro Neko." a man sneered. Mikan couldn't see past the flames but she recognized that voice. Persona sensei. _What is he doing here?_ Mikan knew immediately that both Natsume and she were in trouble. Quickly, she nullified the raging flames. Persona was standing just beyond the clearing, his attention diverted to Mikan.

"Hello, _Precious_. I see you're well acquainted with the Black Cat." Persona took a step closer to Mikan. It was then Mikan learned of the Black Cat's true identity. It wasn't particularly shocking and Mikan took it well. Natsume sure did look the part.

She nodded her head in silent response.

"Natsume, this will be the last time you lay a finger on Sakura." Persona warned. His expression was unreadable behind his silver mask. Natsume on the other hand, looked awfully pale.

_How did he know we were here? Is he going to test Mikan's strength again? Why isn't Mikan escaping? That bird brained BAKA!_

It was rather obvious Persona didn't past here by coincidence or come by to say "hello". He wanted something – well at least that's what Natsume perceived.

"Mikan, come walk with me. We have some important matters to discuss." Persona said, stretching out a hand donned with rings and bracelets.

Mikan knew what these were. Alice Limiters, that's what Narumi sensei told her. She was supposed to be wearing one of those. Narumi said that every limiter is unique to an individual Alice and it takes about a week to make one. For now, Narumi banned her from using her Stealing Alice until she has her limiter.

Cautiously, Mikan approached Persona and took his hand. Natsume watched as Mikan placed her hand into Persona's outstretched one. He had half a mind to grab Mikan by the collar and start shaking her. Isn't there a saying – once bitten, twice shy? Well, apparently, it doesn't apply to Mikan seeing that she _willing_ took Persona's hand.

Persona felt a small shockwave against his hand.

_So Mikan remembers…_

At the same time, Mikan could identify Persona's Alice – the Death Alice. It would seem that Persona rarely used his Alice. Mikan knew that Persona's Alice was the same type as Natsume's but it wasn't as overused.

"Run along now, Natsume, there is an important meeting for all DA (dangerous ability) students. Not planning to cut classes, are you?" Persona drawled. With that, Natsume leapt up a tree and hurtled through the canopy towards the school. Mikan watch as Natsume's retreating figure quickly became a black dot against the golden leaves.

* * *

Mikan followed blindly as Persona led her slightly further into the forest then sat down on a boulder amongst the trees. He released Mikan's hand and motioned for her to sit by his side.

"I hope you are aware of tonight's mission, Mikan" Persona said. Mikan nodded. "You didn't have to nullify my Alice just now." Persona continued. Mikan who kept her eyes fixed on the ground spoke in a small voice, "Sorry, I couldn't help it… after last night."

Guilt washed over Persona. He only acted the way he did because Natsume was spying on them and Persona would never show Natsume his softer side. He knew Mikan was emotionally scarred by last night's incident.

"Mikan, I would not ever use my Alice to hurt you again. Please remember that." Persona lamented. Mikan looked up from the ground. Persona's eyes were full of regret. "Are you hurt? I saw Natsume using his Alice on you just now. He'll be punished for this." Persona promised. Natsume had always been like that, doing as he pleases. Persona could barely handle the ten year old.

"I'm alright Persona sensei, Natsume was helping me to train my Alice so please don't punish him." Mikan gushed, her face lined with worry. Contemplative silence engulfed the two. Persona knew that Mikan was telling a white lie to protect Natsume. He could see it in her hazel eyes. Such selflessness; she reminded him of Natsume, always putting his friends before himself.

"Fine, I won't punish him this time since no one was hurt." Persona assured her. Mikan heaved a sigh of relief. Persona proceeded to explain the details of the mission.

Apparently, many young Alices the school is keeping track of have gone missing. The parents have accused the school of kidnapping their children just because they've been trying to avoid enrollment. The higher ups of the school suspect that is the workings of the AAO (anti-Alice organization). What they will do with these children remains unknown but rumors have begun to spread out of school grounds and it's affecting the school's reputation.

Mikan didn't think there would be an Anti- Alice Organization. She felt like she'd been an ignorant fool, thinking she was the only one with problems.

"Tonight, you and Natsume must find out where the children have been kept and if possible, find out the number of Alices they have captured. Since you have the Nullifying Alice, you should be able to get the both of you pass any barriers. Currently, the school has a record of six missing Alices in total. Should there be any less, we will be able to report it to the principal immediately." Persona said then stood up then lifted Mikan of the huge boulder and set her on the ground.

"Mikan, because this is your first mission, I need you to listen to Natsume and follow closely. He has much more experience. Try not to arouse any suspicions. You'll leave the school grounds with Natsume at midnight." Persona walked Mikan out of the woods.

"I understand sensei." Mikan said as they reached the edge of the forest and stopped there. "Be careful." Persona muttered. It was rather odd to say 'Be safe' because it's not safe… yeah.

"I will." said Mikan before both teacher and student went their separate ways.

* * *

Post a comment, send me a PM. Tell me if it lacks action. oh! and I have a question for you guys: **Should Nat or Mikan or none or both suffer any injuries from the mission?** I think i'll be cheezy. So let me know what you think!!

1) Nat

2) Mikan

3) none

4) both

I'll try to update by 18/09/08.

This is Eriche signing out at 1:18am 14/09/08. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Here lies Eriche. With a brain that has permanently been damaged. Eriche keeled over and died over its biology textbook. All that remains of it is this: CHAPTER 6, (the real one)

NANI? THERE'S NO SEASON 2? Life has lost all meaning..

* * *

Hotaru blinked in disbelieve and took a closer look at the two figures walking away from the Elementary Classes' Dormitory through her binocu-scope.

Invention No. 029: Binocu-Scope

A binoculars that magnifies distant objects to a maximum of 1000 times their size, just like a microscope. It can also take photographs.

Adjusting the various pink knobs on the binocu-scope, Hotaru managed to make out two students about her age, walking side by side. One was definitely a boy and the other, a girl. Students are not allowed to wander around the school grounds at night.

Hotaru could only see the outline of the two students in their uniforms under a lone street lamp. It was pitch black and if she were to switch her room lights on, they would surely notice her spying from the window. Quickly, she snapped a few photographs of the couple before they were engulfed by the shadows.

The Polaroid film did not do her invention justice. Nothing but the color black showed up in the photograph.

_What a waste._

* * *

Mikan took a backwards glance at the Alice Academy. It had morphed from a magnificent structure by day to nothing less than a haunted house by night, as if to match the school's double-dealings.

Today, she is going to help with a mission – a rather simple one. Mikan was confident that nothing would go wrong. Though Persona said that this mission would need her Alices' help, Mikan knew that Natsume could easily handle this mission alone with his Alice, but to give her the experience, Persona had sent her to tag along and learn from Natsume.

Walking through the quiet darkness, Mikan let the silence settle upon them. It wasn't an awkward silence but a sort of comfortable silence that left the both of them with their own space.

Being able to see nothing, feel nothing, and hear nothing but your thoughts in the midst of darkness, yet feeling unafraid knowing someone was walking beside you in the dark. Not so close that you'd feel naked but close enough to be an unexpected source of comfort.

The pair made their way to the entrance gate. "We'll wait here until we get the signal to leave from outside the academy." Natsume said leading Mikan up a tall tree. "What signal from whom?" Mikan asked. She didn't remember Persona sensei saying anything about how they were going to leave the school grounds. Then again, he did say just to listen to Natsume.

"That guy is out of school now. He would give us a sign to tell us when the electrical barriers around the gates have been deactivated." Natsume replied sounding a little bored. Mikan wanted to ask "_What guy?"_ but decided against it because Natsume looked especially unfriendly tonight. Like Natsume, she leaned against the rough bark of the tree.

Natsume stayed alert, waiting for some sign. Frankly speaking, he wasn't really sure what the signal would be because nothing could get through the walls of Alice Academy with all those barriers. The middle school will only deactivate the barriers for 30 seconds, like always and Natsume would leap off the branch, over the walls, onto the pavement outside. He considered all the problems he may face with this _extra baggage _who had absolutely no idea what was in stall for her.

"Hey, are we supposed to be waiting for something to happen?" Mikan asked again, getting impatient. Before Natsume could say anything, the beam of a spotlight roved around the canopy of trees and came to a rest on Mikan's face. She squeezed her eyelids shut and shielded her eyes from the bright light. Mikan ducked out of its path and looked away. Funny, how everything looked like it had been sprinkled with star dust after you get blinded by bright light.

"Here's our cue." Natsume said as the spot of light danced around wildly. He looked to the _extra baggage_ who was currently rubbing her eyes and blinking furiously. There was no time to lose. The barriers will only be deactivated for 30 seconds.

"Jump!" Natsume cried as he grabbed Mikan's hand and catapulted himself out of the tree.

Mikan may be smaller than Natsume but that doesn't mean she didn't weigh him down. Before Mikan could realize what was happening, she was being dangled from an arm while Natsume tried to haul her up onto the wall. "Get over the wall IDIOT!" Natsume barked. Mikan's actions then went on auto-pilot. She pushed herself up and just before the barriers were activated again, they leaped off the 8 foot-wall and landed on their toes with a barely audible thud.

Not bad for a greenhorn.

* * *

"Hello Natsume and Mikan!" a cheery voice greeted them. Mikan examined the person standing before her. He was clad in the high school uniform and had jet-black hair that reached his shoulders. She eyed the heavy duty torch in his hand and a frown formed on her face immediately.

"You blinded me with that." Mikan snapped as she pointed an accusing finger at the torch in her senior's hand. "Oh I'm so sorry." The older student said and subconsciously hid the torch behind his back. He wanted to leave a good impression on the new, cute student.

Flashing his megawatt smile that might probably blind our dear Mikan again, Tonouchi started to introduce himself. "You must be the new student. I'm Akira Tonouchi, you can call me 'Tono – '." The eighteen year old student stopped in mid sentence. Mikan had just stalked off with a scoff leaving Tonouchi dazed.

She paid no attention to his introduction and followed Natsume into a jeep parked at the side of the road. Tonouchi had already left a bad impression on her; directing the beam of light into her eyes and making her look foolish in front of Natsume. What an ass. He really thought Mikan was cute.

Natsume climbed into the back seats and Mikan followed suit. The two ten year olds seated themselves in the passenger seats of the dull black vehicle with Mikan slamming the door viciously behind her. Tonouchi jumped. What temper…

_So we have another Black Cat with the same attitude._

* * *

He hopped into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. The jeep roared to life, its rusty engine protesting from the sudden acceleration and they were off.

"Our agents lost track of the AAO members and the kidnapped children in the forest on the outskirts of Tokyo. Their headquarters should be located somewhere in the forest and it probably won't be easy to find." Tonouchi informed the two, glancing into his rearview mirror occasionally.

"We're not sure where their hideout is but I'm sure Natsume-kun will be able to find it right?" Tonouchi tried. His question was met with icy silence. A quick glance into the rearview mirror and Tonouchi decided that he would stop trying too hard because Natsume and Mikan were ignoring him. Who ever knew befriending little children would be this tough.

Natsume was staring into space, deep in his own thoughts, trying to figure out where their hideout could be. If the academy's agents can't find it, what makes them think a pair of ten year olds could? Mikan on the other hand, seemed undisturbed by the news. She fiddled with what looked like a cube-like toy as it made rattling noises.

Tonouchi sighed.

_So I'm just playing chauffer and baby-sitter. Great for me._

* * *

Natsume and Mikan were more than happy to get out of the jeep, courtesy of Tonouchi driving skills. And if it were possible, they would have regurgitated last year's Christmas turkey.

Stumbling out of the jeep as it came to an abrupt halt, Mikan walked towards the driver's seat, all ready to lash out at her senior. Who actually passed him on his driving test?

"Tonouchi." She said between gritted teeth.

"Mikan," Tonouchi cut in, bending his knees slightly so he was leveled with Mikan's face. "because tonight is your first mission, please put this on." He handed her a necklace with a magenta stone hanging from it. "It's my Amplification Alice stone – nothing much compared to your Alices but I hope it'll keep you safe." A small but genuine smile graced his features.

Mikan was at a loss for words so she just stared blankly back.

Tonouchi knew missions were hard. No one pays them to do it and they do not benefit in any way. It is something the Academy forces upon them and there is no escaping their fate. Live or die, none of the higher-ups give a damn so long as the job was done. And as if they haven't done enough damage to Natsume, they're recruiting another elementary student – Sakura Mikan.

"Promise me that you'll keep Natsume and yourself safe." Tonouchi-sempai said then patted her shoulder lightly. "I'll watch your backs." He added.

Silence engulfed the two and Natsume watched as the expression on Mikan's face softened. They were lucky they had Tonouchi as their senior. Natsume appreciated it and unconsciously, he smiled, just a little but it was good enough.

"Hey. We should get going." Natsume called out to them and he turned smartly on his heel, walking into the thick forest. Mikan took the necklace from Tonouchi and quickly caught up with Natsume. She pulled the chain over her head and tucked it into her shirt. It was still warm from Tonouchi's hold.

"Thank you." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Here: just choose one Mikan or Natsume?

I'm not telling what this is for but it is _**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT**_. By the way, who was obedient enough to read **Vampire Knight?**


	6. Chapter 6

Eriche: The reason I asked if anyone watched Vampire Knight or read it is because...er.. blame it on curiosity..

Here! Chapter 7. It's so short, it'll probably fit the screen and you won't even need to scroll down! But the thing is, I AM HAVING EXAMS! Poufwa..Random remark: VAMPIRE KNIGHT GUILTY IS SHOWING NOW!!

**Someone recomend me a good GA or VK fanfiction please.. let me know the title or send me the link ok?**

**oh and who knows what 'hontoni' (or however you spell it) and 'tadaima' means??**

**leave a review or PM. I'll be forever in your debt..**

**

* * *

**Night in the city is as bright as day with all the city lights and street lamps burning their filaments raw but in the forest, a place untouched by human hands; it was more or less pitch black at night. Mikan could feel her pupils dilating to their maximum and her ears straining to listen. She was not afraid, no. She was calm and alert, but Mikan felt insecure not knowing where they were going. An imaginary wall kept popping up before her and she was afraid that she was going to hit the wall if she took another step forward.

As if Natsume read her mind, he conjured up a small flame that floated just inches above his palm. The thick vegetation in front of him glowed amber as if to show their respect, but as he past them, they cast large, long shadows against the ground and reached out with their branches, clawing at his shadow.

Their footsteps made squelching sounds against the ground, so much for being sneaky. Natsume lifted a dirt sleeked shoe out of the muck and examined the damage it did to the black leather. As he brought the flame closer to the ground, it glistened with a wet shine.

Then, it suddenly dawned on him that the ground was wet. It had been dry and solid when they first ventured into the forest when did it become muddy? He hadn't noticed. Natsume's senses sharpened. Something was amiss and the last thing he wanted was to be watched and stay clueless about it.

Then again that won't be an issue since they have yet to find the AAO. Or have they?

* * *

Natsume was stuck.

Natsume has never been stuck. He tried to walk on but he was sinking just as Mikan was. Both feet were rooted firmly in something cold and sticky and gravity was sucking him to the core of the earth.

"Natsume! It's quicksand!" Mikan's panicky voice rang out. Natsume knew what quicksand was. The pulling force comes from a mini vortex under the pool of wet soil. Natsume looked around. He had to grab on to something, a branch, a vine, anything that he could pull himself up with but there was nothing. Just more mud all around.

Being the rational person that he'd been trained to be, Natsume analysed the situation. It all seemed odd. Quicksand is usually found near beaches not forests. Why was it in a forest so far from the ocean?

So, maybe Mother Nature got her sand and soil mixed up. Then again, quicksand is never this deep and even if it was deep, They should not be sinking this quickly, they should take hours! At this rate, they would be doomed to drown in ten seconds flat.

The ball of fire that had been guiding them extinguished as Natsume sank further and further down into the earth. He, however, remained calm. It felt too surreal and he knew that it wasn't simply quicksand. Then, the most absurd but only explaination hit him.

"Sakura, stop struggling. You'll only sink faster." Natsume said calmly, knowing very well that they were going to be all right. There had to be a reason why the agents could not find the AAO members despite having chased them into this forest. Moreover, it wasn't on one but five occasions that the AAO mysteriously disappeared in this forest in broad daylight.

The most dangerous place is also the safest place. To escape the Academy agents successfully, they had to hide in a place no one in their right mind would set foot in, a place that screamed DANGER. Nothing like a puddle of quicksand would shake the agents off just as effectively.

The AAO members would allow themselves to sink below the earth in their synthetic quicksand while the agents were careful not to step into the quicksand lest they lose their suspect on the chase. It was the perfect escape plan.

Natsume is smart. Isn't he?

"Natsume, are we dying?" Mikan asked quietly, as if resigned to her fate: Death by Quicksand. Natsume wanted to hold her hand or just hug her. Mikan's voice was shaking so bad right now and he always thought she was fearless.

"No, Mikan. In fact, I think we've found the AAO." Natsume said before the forest floor swallowed them whole.

"Natsume, Wake up!" Mikan voice rang in his ears, a barely audible whisper. Natsume stirred as his eyelids fluttered open. Instantly, he felt the pain at the back of his head. He groaned as his hand rose automatically to the nape of his neck. There wasn't any blood, probably a bruise or two. He rolled to his side and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Thank God you're alright." Natsume heard someone sigh. Opening his eyes again, he took in all of his surroundings. There was the sound of rushing water, and he could smell the salt in the air. A breeze swept in and Natsume could feel the cold seep into his ribs, making them rattle as he shivered. He felt the damp but hard ground beneath him and saw a stream running to his right. The uneven walls of the cave loomed above as the water reflected glistening, aquamarine pattern on its dull walls.

Then reality sank in.

Natsume sat up abruptly and looked into the pair of brown eyes that greeted him with relief. He felt better already, seeing her but she looked different. Her hair plastered to her cheeks, dripping water at their ends and clothes stuck to her like a second skin. With her legs folded in an M-shape, Mikan was sitting on the ground in a pool of water, with an unreadable expression. Natsume rubbed his head and tried to recall what happened.

"We fell through the quicksand. You landed on the ground and hit your head." Mikan related as she removed the two black rubber bands that held her hair in place. Her copper locks fell down and swung loosely on her back. Mikan attempted to wring her hair dry.

"Why are you all wet?" Natsume asked and stood up. "Unlike you, I fell into the stream." Mikan said. She too stood up and wringed her wet uniform at their edges. The water splattered to the ground, and echoed through the cave. Mikan kept doing this as they walked silently in the direction of the river, neither daring to speak.

"What now, Natsume?" Mikan asked after a long while, following the direction of the river. "We follow our instincts." Natsume replied and he made some light.

* * *

"Shhh.." Natsume hushed Mikan up. They reached the end of the cave and found themselves facing a concrete door. "There probably is a barrier Alice in place here, somewhere." He added.

"I could try stealing the Alice so we could –" Mikan offered, hoping she could help in some way. "No, it'll alert them when the barriers detect an Alice." Natsume said then hushed her again. _I expected it._ Mikan thought to herself.

The grey concrete door was a great contrast against the reddish cave walls.

Natsume smelled a rat.

It seems all too easy, and for them to be standing right before this door, the AAO must have known they were here.

"On second thought, go ahead." Natsume said. Mikan nodded her head and put her hands on the cold concrete. She could feel it, besides the smooth icy surface of the doors, the Barrier Alice. Letting the Alice grow inside her, she snatch the Alice off the doors. Mikan thought about Narumi words, not to use this Alice until she gets her limiter – whatever that was. She felt a little guilty but they had no other option, did they?

"Sakura, get behind me." Natsume said in a low whisper. Something about his tone told Mikan there was no room for arguments or questions. Now that the element of surprise is lost, Natsume decided that blasting the doors open was the only way in. Concentrating on building up his Alice was harder than usual with this Alice barrier; Natsume braced himself for the impact.

* * *

"_Shiki, I think we can just open the doors. I see no point in the black cat destroying our entrance. Hmm?" Mihara (Stone Alice) said in faked politeness. _

_Shiki (Barrier, Teleportation, Explosion, and Illusion Alices) obliged._

* * *

The doors swung inwards, revealing a dark and empty hallway ahead. Natsume stopped short of what he was doing. _So they __do__ know we're here. _Natsume raised his eyebrows. "Mikan, be on your guard. I'm not sure if we can find the children – or if we can get out of here. Be prepared for an attack." Natsume said in that same low whisper.

* * *

Everybody must read **Lingering Abyss by reylrit**. It's awesome. Review her story please. She's a great writer

This story is going to undergo major editing. I'm going to edit my previous chapters. It horrible! The language totally sucks. Why didn't anyone tell me?!

Edited: 10/10/2008


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, Please help me on this Chapter..or rather the next one.**

**And look! I've kept my promise of a long (ahem) and awesome chapter. **

**I'm feeling hungry, review hungry so the quota shall be 20 reviews for this chapter..that actually _critisize_ my work. heh. By then, i should have completed Chapter 10.**

* * *

Why do people always seek light? In light, nothing stays hidden.

Light invades every dark corner, every carefully woven façade and boldly shatters it to a million shiny pieces as if it was meant to be broken.

Light picks on the ugly, making it stand out like a sore thumb. It blows things out of proportion and kicks up a fuss, exposing every dirty secret. It makes people squirm in their seats, feeling so naked and watched.

Light intrudes darkness. It's never the other way around like how wind always blows from a high pressure to a low pressure.

But people never fear light because it can be controlled. People fear the uncontainable darkness, a shadow for instance. In light, you cannot stop a shadow from being cast. There is always a balance in everything and we are constantly trying to achieve that balance so where there is light, there will be darkness but, where there's darkness, there may not be light, thus people fear the dark.

* * *

Natsume sees a very dim light coming from the side of the hallway. _Hope._ Keeping close to the walls as they carefully made their way along the hallway. He headed towards the light with Mikan trailing behind , their hearts pounding with a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"Hello _children_." A greeting boomed from nowhere and the light went out. Natsume swore under his breath. He knew somethinh like this was going to happen but it still caugh him by suprise. Igniting a ball of flames might help him see better but it will also leak out their positions, makng them even more vulnerabe.

"Show your faces." Nasume demanded defiantly, his younger voice bouncing off the walls in an echo.

"Why, if it isn't the Black Cat. Now, who have you brought with you?" The disembodied voice continued. Mikan shuddered involuntarily. _That voice, that sugar coated voice was so menacing._ Natsume didn't answer but shifted to take a protective stance around the newbie.

"Let us have a look, shall we?" Mihara flicked a switch and instantly, twenty fluorescent bulbs burst into live, illuminating the room with a light intensity so strong, it could compare to the sun. The white beams blinded Natsume and Mikan and they instinctively shielded their eyes. Mikan knew they had lost the battle even before it started.

Shiki, with the teleportation Alice was in front of them and before they knew it, an explosion flung them across the room, leaving them sprawling on the floor in pain. Shiki watched as the two small bodies were lifted up almost two feet above the ground before they crashed onto the cold tiled floor and skidded across it in a very ungraceful manner. He didn't even blink.

Mikan let out a small cry when her body crashed against the ground. _So this is what Natsume goes through in missions._ Rolling over to her side, she looked to Natsume who was already trying to get up. Thankfully, Mikan broke her fall when she landed by supporting herself with her hands so nothing seemed broken. She gathered herself up and observed the man a few feet away from them. Tall, slim and almost model-like, Shiki didn't have half the look of someone capable of hurting a kid. She watched him and braced herself for another attack. _This man_ – she told herself – _kidnapped children and brought them down here. I need to find them._

He watched as the little girl with brown eyes stared at him with hatred. It's been a long time anyone ever regarded him with such intense loathing. She recovered from the explosion faster than the Black cat and this only provoked Shiki even more. He decided to take another chance at her.

Teleporting himself, he was behind her in a split second. He watched as the girl swiveled around in shock. Shiki smirked, typical naïve child. And just to tease her, he simply pushed her so she fell to the ground with a low thud.

_What was that? He moved so fast! _Mikan was in a daze, sitting on the floor at the man's feet and staring up at him. He reminded her of Harry Potter - the way wizards could was only when three rings of fire looped themselves around the man, did Mikan snap out of her reverie. She scrambled to her feet and saw that Natsume was now behind her.

"Where are the Alices?" Natsume asked in a voice that matched his mood as he conjured a burning ball of fire in his hand. Shiki, now bounded at his legs abdomen and shoulders, let out a laugh. "They're coming." He whispered in an unearthly manner. Natsume didn't understand. _Coming? _

As if on cue, six children, no more than eight years of age, walked into the room. Mikan did a mental head count. _Six. Thank god they're alive and well. _She thought and a smile crept into her face. Shiki had already conveniently teleported himself out of the useless trap and onto a chair behind the computer systems. He chuckled to himself seeing the look of hunger on children's faces.

"Treat yourselves children!" He shouted across the room.

Mikan and Natsume were lost. Confused. Shiki brought the children to them just like that? Impossible.

She watched the situation carefully not daring to approach the children. The children didn't walk towards them. They stalked them like a panther stalking its prey. Natsume immediately became wary of their every movement. As they got closer, Mikan and Natsume noticed something. Their eyes – it was red and glowing unlike Natsume's, and before they had time to react, the children lunged for them from almost eight feet away.

This time, Mikan was able to see them up close. With their teeth bared, it was hard to miss the two pointed and unusually long canines at the either sides of their jaws. Mikan dodge them skillfully, not daring to hurt them but they were coming from everywhere. Natsume was having an easier time, igniting parts of their clothing and hair but careful not to hurt them. The children were raveneous, aiming wi One of them had used their Alice in the midst of the fight because the floor began to tremble under their feet and then it cracked. Natsume and Mikan were cornered. The gap in the floor was so wide; they couldn't possibly leap across it to get to the door.

* * *

_Treat yourselves huh? _She finally got it.

The children were obviously not human, well not anymore. "What did you do to them?" Mikan questioned Shiki who had teleported himself to the group of bloodthirsty children. They crowded themselves around him and he patted their heads in a twisted - loving sort of way. Natsume was thoroughly disgusted.

"A curious one, aren't you?" Shiki drawled as he backed Natsume and Mikan nearer and nearer to the deep crack in the ground.

"Enough of your nonsense." Natsume snapped. They were balancing now the edge of the crack, any false move could send them falling down that never-ending fault to their death.

He couldn't think of a way out of this situation. Their only escape - blocked by a ten-foot wide crack and vampires waiting to 'feast' on them. He glanced at Mikan, still with that look of determination stuck on her face.

_She's still hoping._

"If you have to ask," Shiki said as he fiddled with something behind his back. Mikan felt herself become rigid with fear.

"Then have a taste of it." Shiki swiftly pulled out a revolver. The next sequence of events happened within half of a second. Shiki aimed the revolver at Mikan's forehead only to have Mikan grab his hand before he pulled the trigger. A dart shot into Mikan's shoulder instead. Simultaneously, Mikan robbed Shiki of his teleportation Alice in a single touch and activated it while holding onto Natsume's hand.

They disappeared before Shiki's eyes in that split second. Shiki stood rooted to the ground; unable to digest all that just happened. "She stole my Alice. That girl has the Stealing Alice. But no matter – I own her now." Shiki twirled the revolver in his hand and chuckled to himself.

* * *

Tonouchi sucked in a long breath and the end of the cigarette glowed amber. Leaning against the hood of the jeep, he flung the cigarette butt onto the ground and stomped on it. He had been waiting patiently and anxiously for the past hour for them to show up. Tonouchi sighed and blew out a cloud of grey smoke. So much for been pacing around for the last hour, acting like a father waiting for the birth of his child.

Just then, he noticed movement in the forest edge and saw his two precious juniors emerged from the thick vegetation alive and unscathed. (Mikan pulled out the dart out of her shoulder the moment they felt ground beneath their feet and crushed it under her shoes.)

* * *

The trip back to the Academy was not a quiet one. Tonouchi couldn't stop asking questions, wanting to know every single detail of what happened.

Mikan and Natsume took turns filling him in and when Natsume told him the Alices had been turned into Vampires and brainwashed, Tonouchi just laughed and told him it was a bad joke but later, realizing that it was not a joke, he's tone became somberMikan was careful not to let Natsume tell Tonouchi that she was hit by a dart because she felt fine and didn't want to go through any trouble.

Finally, they reached the academy. Going back into the academy was a different thing. The towering gates opened so that Tonouchi could drive in.

"Thank you for the Alice." Mikan handed Tonouchi the necklace. They both looked so tired with their heads drooping. Tonouchi patted her shoulder.

"Go and have a rest; there are classes later on when the sun rises. I'll help you report to Persona." He assured them with a smile before dropping the off before the path that led to their dormitories.

Mikan and Natsume began walking back to the building at the end of the path. They were both equally tired and neither wanted to go for classes later in the morning. Silence engulfed the two like always. Minutes ticked by and they had yet to reach the dormitories. Natsume glanced down at their hands. Mikan had been holding his hand ever since they teleported back from _that _place.

"Hey, you can stop holding my hand now." Natsume stopped walking to look at Mikan. Her grip was getting tighter and tighter and it was starting to hurt. Mikan released her vice-like grip in a reflex action. Natsume looked at his partner who was staring at the ground so hard that she might actually crack it. "Hey," Natsume tried as they walked towards a sakura tree and sat beneath it.

Mikan didn't utter a sound. "Mikan, look at me." Natsume said soothingly, thinking Mikan had gone into shock. It was her first mission after all and it proved to be a difficult one. He lifted her chin gently.

"Why won't you look at me?" Natsume asked softly when he saw that Mikan had her eyes closed. Mikan opened her eyes slowly and read the shock in Natsume's face as he gasped. Mikan eyes were glowing in the dark. They were glowing blood red in the dark.

"That's why." Mikan said and Natsume saw an unmistakable pair of fangs sticking out from her upper jaw.

* * *

**How was it? **

**AND I NEED PEOPLE'S HELP!! SOS SOS SOS**

**Tell me your definition of a vampire. like stronger and faster? **

**Or prettier or something? I don't know.**

**Leave a review or simply PM me!**

Told you I get influenced easily! (For those who read VK)

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**OH GOD! IT'S OVER!**

**my dreaded exams are finally over... just on the 13th**

**i miss reviews.. _Hint Hint_**

**Stupid cliffhanger from chapter 9:** "Why won't you look at me?" Natsume asked softly when he saw that Mikan had her eyes closed. Mikan opened her eyes slowly and read the shock in Natsume's face as he gasped. Mikan eyes were glowing in the dark. They were glowing blood red in the dark.

"That's why." Mikan said and Natsume saw an unmistakable pair of fangs sticking out from her upper jaw.

* * *

Natsume flinched. It's one thing to see vampires in comic books and in the movies but a whole different thing when there's one sitting in front of you and looking at you like you were caviar.

Mikan could see her own reflection in Natsume's eyes. Two red orbs gleamed brightly in the reflection, mocking her, challenging her to accept her fate. She rubbed her eyes absently, hoping it would change back to its warm golden brown but it remained the same, like an ignited torch in the dark. She dropped her piercing gaze to the ground once more, keeping them focused on the scattered sakura petals, making sure she didn't make any more eye contact with Natsume.

Sitting with his legs outstretched and watching her staring at the ground again, many terrifying thoughts and images invaded his conscious mind. Natsume recoiled from them and his body jerked slightly. He was ashamed of his own thoughts - Mikan becoming a blood-sucking demon.

He reviewed the situation mentally and concluded it was his fault. He was the one who led Mikan into Mihara's vampire trap. Mikan should not be suffering like this; She's suffering in his place and Natsume had no clue what to do next. Send Mikan to the hospital and ask a teacher for help or just sit here and hope Mikan's eyes will stop glowing like the red man on traffic lights?

Then, a stray thought hit him. _Will Mikan drink blood?_ Natsume forced his gaze back on the vampire beside him.

* * *

Recalling the events before she noticed this – _change_, Mikan remember the dart that she pulled out from her shoulder. That man - he said something before whipping out that pistol and before she stole his Alice. He said, "Then have a taste of it." or something along those lines. She linked the two situations together. _This means_ – she thought to herself – _This means that whatever was in that dart made me like this!_ She felt chilled to the bone as fear enveloped her. What if it was irreversible and she would never see through golden brown eyes again?

Mikan stole a glance at Natsume. He was watching her with a face wiped of all emotion. The silence between them was so thick that Mikan could hear his breathing, deeper and slightly faster than normal. _Was he afraid of her? Was it because of her eyes?_ She couldn't read his body language and didn't know what to make out of the situation althoughMikan could feel his body stiffening to the likes of a statue. His muscles tensed as adrenaline pulsed through his blood. It gave off a sweeter smell compared to before. Mikan liked it better this way.

She inched towards Natsume – the aroma was heavenly. She could feel her lungs fill up with sweet air and it made her dizzy. Her throat was burning from the mellow scent but to her, air without this aroma was not worth inhaling. Her head was heavy with the scent and she could barely remember where she was. All she wanted was to find the source of the heavenly smell and get as much of it as she could.

Natsume jumped inwardly when Mikan looked up at him, again, like he was caviar. She didn't look away this time and but held Natsume in her gaze. He could see the curiosity in her face. She unfolded her legs from beneath her and moved closer to him. For the first time, Natsume feared for his life. Mikan was hungry, so hungry that he could see it in her face. "Hey! Get lost!" Natsume sassed as he backed away himself.

Mikan knew where the smell of food was coming from. It was from the blood! Right there on the neck where a vein throbbed. If she sank her fangs into the neck, the food would flow right out! Then she could drink it all up. Thinking of it made her throat burn with thirst but just as she was about to get her arms around her meal, it moved away and made a sound. Mikan was acting solely on Vampire instincts. Skillfully, she pounced onto her meal and sat on top of it, feeling triumphant.

Natsume knew he should not have made such a sudden movement. The last lesson with six vampires should have taught him that Mikan was much stronger than she was before. Her feral ruby eyes that glinted maliciously should have been an obvious reminder that she wasn't the Mikan she was a few hours ago. Mikan licked her extended canines in delight as she caught another whiff of the blood under Natsume fair skin.

Natsume lay on his back, his chest heaving against his grubby collared shirt. "So you _do_ drink blood." he whispered to no one in particular. Mikan leaned in, closing the gap between her fangs and food. She was bursting with excitement at her success, prodding her teeth with her tongue and feeling its razor sharp tips.

* * *

BTW, jellybeans suck! now who agrees with me? the green ones are the WORST!

* * *

(Combined chapter)

**Hey Peeps!**

**Let me explain myself. I got hooked on an online game, then to a korean drama the to this book and then to more mangas. _THUS,_ i haven't been writing. This chapter may not be that interesting but it helps to keep the story going smoothly so everything does not happens at once. And i wanna know if people actually wish for Mikan to continue being a Vampire or return to human.**

**To Rosecrystal, i love your story!!! yeah.. love it love it love it.**

* * *

"Look at you. Can't even speak like a human anymore can you? If you're that thirsty, then go ahead. Go ahead and kill me, _**Mikan**_." Natsume said calmly, looking straight into the depths of her glowing eyes.

But something unexpected happened, Mikan blinked and her eyes returned to the light brown they once were. Natsume thought she looked terrified for a moment before she stood up and ran towards the dormitories. Without thinking, he gave chase. Sprinting after her, he chanted over and over again, 'the worst is over'. It wasn't as if running after her would do any good but somehow, it seemed like the right thing to do. There was no manual that taught you what to do with a vampire that just morphed back into a human girl.

This was the first time anyone made Natsume feel helpless. It was normally the other way around, like Ruka breaking down because he can't do anything to help Natsume with his missions. Leaning against Mikan's bedroom door, Natsume sighed. It was almost morning and the early birds would get up anytime now. He trudged back to his own room wearily and took a cold shower. School would be starting in three hours, how idiotic.

The freezing water gushed from the showerhead drenching Mikan and soothing her sore body. She stood motionless under the stream of cold water letting its iciness seep into her bones. It felt good in a way, numbing the places where she'd hit the floor and where the little vampires had kicked and punched.

_Vampires… Yeah I'm one aren't I? And I almost hurt him._

* * *

Back then, when they were under that Sakura tree, Mikan didn't think that she could control herself from biting Natsume. The smell of his blood pumping with adrenaline was so appealing and her thirst for his blood was so strong. Mikan was proud that she actually pulled back but, at the same time ashamed that she even tried biting him in the first place.

She made a mental note to hide this abnormality of hers from everyone. She would never let last night's drama give an encore performance. With this in mind, Mikan took a quick shower and got herself ready for school.

* * *

Mikan managed to get pass today without leaking her secret even to Hotaru. Natsume, with his cold attitude, didn't say much either. Like it or not, her classmates knew about the mission last night and people kept rushing over to their class in between lessons to ask if there really were kidnapped Alices.

"Go away." Mikan said for the hundredth time as she packed her bag. The middle school student and two of his other friends stood their ground. "We're older than you. We have more right than you do to know anything that concerns this school. I demand that you tell us the truth." The blonde student hollered.

"Shove off idiots." Mikan snapped and slung her bag across her shoulder. Then boldly, she pushed past them before exiting the already empty classroom.

"You better watch out, insolent brat!"

That was the last thing she heard before she teleported back to her room. She felt much better today.

No freaky glowing red eyes.

Maybe everything was really over.

She sat on her bed, stoning for what seemed like hours before deciding that she would pay Hotaru a visit before the sky darkened. She felt quite bad for keeping her best friend in the dark when so much had happened. Hotaru had been _marked_ because of her and the least she could do was to be a good friend. But she'll leave out the vampire part, for safety reasons.

"So that was you and Natsume." Hotaru muttered under her breath, thinking about her photograph.

"What?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Hotaru shook her head. "It's getting late. You should be getting back or the robot caretaker will get suspicious."

"Yeah," Mikan sighed and read the clock, it was half-past eight in the evening. "I didn't know I'd been here for so long. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure. Why don't I pop by tomorrow morning then we could go together?" Hotaru proposed while walking Mikan to the door.

"That'd be great." Mikan said. "Thanks Hotaru."

Hotaru just smiled. That one smile would warm the iciest heart. Mikan strolled back to her room, feeling light-hearted and grateful to have Hotaru. That was before she saw someone standing at her doorway. He was watching Mikan walk towards him. Mikan noticed something in his hand – a metal something.

"Persona sensei?" The white mask was a dead give away.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Peeps! **

**I just got really inspired and hyped up by the reviews. Somehow, the reviews for the last chapter made me really excited?! **

**So peeps, thank the following sponsors: chris3169512, OlympianGirl, EternalLove459, konnie, kmc27, Youichii33**

**AND TO konnie: Sign in next time before you review ok? I wanna be able to reply that review because you give the cutest reviews, like you really are excited. Always wanted to reply but COULDN'T! **

**

* * *

**

_Blinded by loneliness _

_It has no friends_

_It feels no love_

_It sees the world in black, white and grey. _

_It is immune to pain and hurt_

_It is masked_

_But it will stay strong._

* * *

**Species:** Vampire

**Behavioral Patterns:** The Vampiric side of an infected person only manifests during the night if they are thirsty. However, the humane side of the infected person retains during this period. Meaning they are aware of their thoughts, words and deeds.

Their eyes are usually the color of blood and glowing during this period. The glow helps this predator cast light onto other objects and this enhances night vision. The canines develop into pointed fangs that are hollow – kind of like a snake's but instead of injecting venom, it produces a substance that actively promotes the recovery of wounds. This way, their bites never leave marks. They have regular physic but may seem stronger because of their aggressive nature. Besides all that, they are able to sense blood and ONLY BLOOD. It's part of their instinct.

They return to normal at dawn regardless of their thirst and all Vampiric nature is lost.

**Cause of change:** A genetic mutation.

**Diet:** Human Blood almost twice a week. Abstaining (for about may weaken their thirst for blood and make them seem less like a vampire but it also weakens their bodies and may result in death over long periods of time. The person they drink from will not die nor turn into a vampire. Vampires can drink up to 700ml worth of blood at once. (A normal human has approximately 6 liters of blood)

* * *

"Mikan, could I have a moment?" Persona deep voice resounded through the corridor. Mikan simply nodded, eyeing the metal object in Persona's hand. She squinted for a better look but to no avail. The corridor was far too dim. Mikan decided to follow her teacher like a good little soldier, although there was a nagging feeling of dread in her heart.

Towards the main doors they walked, with light steps and minimal noise. And, in _such_ a 'colossal' effort to prevent the stairs from creaking under their weight, Hotaru's spycam

Invention No. 082

Spycam: A full color, 5-mega pixel, pinhole camera that comes with a controller. Gives a 360 degrees view of surrounding area which is displayed either on computer or television screens. Selling at 10% discount for all live newscasters.

*Ahem.*

Hotaru's spycam went undetected as they made their way to a park bench.

* * *

Autumn in Japan is beautiful.

And cold.

Temperatures were reaching only twelve degrees in the day and dropping to eight at night. Mikan was hardly dressed for this weather. With only her uniform on and her winter coat left hanging back in her room, Mikan clenched her jaws to stop her teeth from chattering.

Persona sat down on the bench then motioned for Mikan to sit beside him. "Mikan, I've heard about the mission." Persona started. Mikan knew what he meant to say was 'I've heard about the rough mission that had an unexpected Lestat* twist.' So what's next? Unicorns that shoot rainbows out of their asses?

She let out a breath she'd been holding and continued to stare at her shoes as she swung her legs back and forth. Mikan was in no mood for talking under the night sky when she was so cold and hungry. She stole a quick glance at whatever Persona was holding. It looked like two metal rings but the hunger and the cold was really distracting and Mikan decided to let Persona explain himself later on.

Persona went on despite the divided attention he got. "I heard you teleported out of that place after taking an Alice last night." Persona paused and studied the small figure beside him, totally uninterested in what he has to say.

Mikan assumed Persona was trying to achieve some element of suspense by pausing after every sentence but she liked it. She could hear the rushing sound of blood – not his heartbeat but the sound of blood moving against artery walls.

"The Academy forbids you to possess any other Alices other than your own." Persona said gently and paused again, waiting for some sort of reaction. Mikan showed none except that she stopped swinging her legs. Persona was glad that Mikan was taking this news well and continued.

"I have your Alice Limiters. One limits the power of your Alices while the other will prevent you from using stolen Alices." he gushed and presented two almost identical wrist cuffs before the small figure. Mikan expected the limiters to limit her Alice but she didn't like that it removes the Alices she steals. It defeats the purpose of her Stealing Alice. Mikan stared at the wrist cuffs. They didn't look like bangles one bit. The wrist cuffs, made from brushed metal was about one and a half inches thick and it looked like those things genies would wear. Mikan noticed carvings on the inside - S.M. Although it was obviously her initials, Mikan couldn't figure it out, not when she was so bothered by hunger.

Nevertheless, Mikan was happy that Persona stopped talking again. She could feel that he was perfectly still but his heart was beating faster. Mikan looked up to see what caused the change in her teacher's heart rate. "Persona-sensei, your heart is beating faster and faster." Mikan said. "And I didn't catch everything you said. I'm… really hungry."

* * *

Persona wanted to roll his eyes. Of course his heart was beating faster! Mikan's irises were glowing blood red in the dark and her fangs revealed themselves as she talked. _Mikan became a vampire just like those Alices?_ Persona was a little too shocked for words. He just sat there frozen with his arm outstretched in Mikan's direction. All possible consequences and causes came flooding into his head in dribs and draps.

Bitten?

By other Vampires?

She was hurt!

I didn't know!

Who?

Why?

"Persona-sensei, Natsume's smells better. It's richer. Yours won't be as sweet." Mikan interrupted his thoughts as she climbed onto Persona's lap. It made the mature Mikan he thought she was, look her age, just like a child. Mikan still remmbered how Natsume's blood smelled like and it was different from Persona's.

Persona knitted his brows. What was Mikan talking about? All he knew was that Mikan's hands were really cold when she grabbed his arm. "You're feeling cold aren't you?" Persona asked with a voice that you would use to soothe a crying child. He shrugged off his coat and draped it over Mikan's shoulders.

The call of Persona's blood was so strong, the cold didn't matter anymore. But it did warm her up a little and Mikan was grateful. Now if only she could satiate her thirst. Her throat was burning and that's all she needed to convince herself she would not regret it.

Persona knew what was going to happen next but if it would help Mikan feel better, he would gladly donate some blood. From what Mikan said just now, Natsume must have known that she had turned into a vampire. Yet Natsume failed to inform him.

_The nerve._

* * *

"Is it still cold?" Persona asked, stroking Mikan head. Mikan didn't answer and Persona choked out a laugh. "Right. You just go on drinking until you're satisfied, Mikan." He said. The pain had numbed to that of a bruise, thanks to the cold. He could hear Mikan swallowing gulp after gulp of blood. Persona closed his eyes and leaned back against the bench. He really needed to start getting used to this – it was tiring.

After a few minutes, Mikan pulled back. "Sensei…" she muttered when she saw her Persona's eyes close and his body, limp and cold. Panic welled up in her when Persona didn't stir. Her eyes traveled over the stream of blood on his neck. The wound was no longer there but the blood stains were, streaming down his neck and staining his collar. Mikan tried to call Persona again but no voice emerged from her throat. She wanted to apologise for losing control but part of her blamed Persona. If he had stopped her like Natsume did, she would never have commited such a sin. Mikan could not believe she just drank a teacher's blood.

Just then, something warm trickled down her chin and Mikan brush it off with the back of her hand.

Persona's blood mixed with her tears.

* * *

"Mikan, were you that thirsty?" (Guess who said this.)

* * *

**OI! you guys didn't tell me if mikan should return to human form! so yeah. **

**leave a review or PM me to let me know how the chapter was compared to the previous one **

**and i just wanna know, who actually read my profile and tried those crazy things?**

**OH! and who read the Samurai X story? because it's been left to rot for ages and if people are reading it, i WILL update it.**

**See what happens when you don't support a story?**

**the author leaves it to rot and rot and rot. **

**SO I LOOK FORWARD TO ALL YOUR CRITICISMS!! **

Hope i can get...20 :) judging by the number of hits...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Peeps! **

**I had alot of mental blocks writing this. So if it's not all that great, forgive me. **

**Once again, please critic my work.**

* * *

Change in Chapter 12

Mikan's Alice limiter will limit the power of her Alice and her Alice controller will prevent her from using stolen Alices.

* * *

"Mikan, were you that thirsty?" Hotaru muttered under her breath as she stared open mouthed at her computer screen. Thinking like the rational girl she is, Hotaru figured that only Natsume, Persona and herself knows about Mikan's little problem.

Mixed emotions overcame her. Mikan does not trust her as much as she thought or maybe she was trying to protect her. Hotaru had every right to be angry because even Hyuuga did not inform her about something so important. At the same time, she was sick with worry. Was Mikan going to stay this way forever and did she just kill a teacher?

Mikan shook Persona's arm roughly. "Sensei, please wake up." She said. At this, Persona's eyelids fluttered open. Persona's eyes widened when he saw Mikan's tear stained face. At least her eyes were not glowing anymore. Persona realized he must have looked pretty dead, unconscious on the bench with the right side of his neck splotched with blood and looking dead in a situation like this was not wise. "I'm sorry Mikan, did I scare you?" Persona said and gave Mikan a tight squeeze. The wounds had sealed up but he still felt light headed. Mikan must have taken quite a bit.

'So he only fell asleep… how embarrassing.' Mikan thought to herself as Persona embraced her. Mikan hugged Persona back. She missed the feeling of someone holding her. She felt so secure and unafraid. Most of all, she felt loved. "I'm sorry." Mikan choked and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Mikan's grandfather never hugged her. He molded her into one tough cookie, telling her she had to be strong because she had no parents. When Mikan cried, he told her crying was for the weak and the weak never survives. Through this kind of upbringing, Mikan was forced to grow up faster than anyone else did.

* * *

A smile curled the corner of his black lips. For the first time in Persona's life, there was a person who could hold his hand. (What do you know, a nullification Alice!) All his life, Persona had to keep his distance from everyone and everyone kept their distance from him. Both students and teachers feared him in school and no one could touch him without getting hurt. Alice Limiters and controllers did little to contain his powerful and destructive Alice. Eventually, he was locked up in a little room at the basement of the Middle School by the order of the Elementary School Principal.

His childhood was a nightmare. When Persona's Alice matured and he could control it well enough by keeping his emotions neutral, Persona was granted permission to return to school but the nightmare continued. At a tender age of fourteen, Persona committed his first 'legal' murder for a mission. Ever since then, he accepted his fate and decided to convert all his hatred for the school into gratitude.

He has served the school without complaints and tried to understand its decisions. That is until Natsume came along as the first elementary school pupil to go on missions. He realized that he wasn't the most pitiful soul on Academy grounds. Persona always tries to lighten Natsume's burden but he's no match against the Elementary School Principal.

Natsume's resistance will only bring him more suffering and so Persona tries to force him into submission – but that boy does not respond to the soft method. It's either the carrot or the stick. He hopes that the Academy would loosen their rein on him and Natsume can have a happier childhood.

That was his plan for Natsume until now.

* * *

"Sensei, you said something about my limiters just now." Mikan broke the silence and Persona snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the tiny ten-year-old sitting on his lap.

The wrist cuffs clicked ominously as they locked themselves firmly around Mikan's tiny wrists. Mikan expected to feel the cold metal burn into the delicate skin at her wrist but because Persona had been holding the cuffs, they were as warm as his blood.

Yeah, that _was_ his plan for Natsume until now.

* * *

Today, Mikan goes to school with her new Limiter and Controller. To keep it concealed, she threw on a black hoodie with sleeves that covered her wrists.

"Good Morning! My cute students!" a teacher greeted with smiles. The class responded with a tone that matched the teacher's enthusiasm.

Mikan studied her homeroom teacher who rarely comes by. He looked no better than a penguin, wearing a starched tuxedo and a black bow tie. "What the occasion?" Mikan asked. She was feeling slightly more sociable than usual despite having to wear her Alice Limiters.

Apparently, Mikan has the same effect over the class as Natsume did because the noise level fell to pin-drop silence in a split second and all eyes were on her.

"Haven't Natsume told you about the upcoming school event?" Narumi asked. Mikan merely raised an eyebrow in question. "Natsume?" Narumi called out to the boy sitting beside Mikan. The boy didn't respond. "Natsume, Naru's calling you." A blonde boy on the opposite side of Natsume said and nudged him gently.

The comic slid halfway down his face to reveal a pair of crimson eyes. "What do you want." a husky voice emerged from under the comic. "Did you tell Mikan-chan about the Christmas Masquerade Ball?" Narumi asked despite the killer look on Natsume's face. "No." was his simple reply. A general murmuring of private discussions came over the class.

"Alright. Settle down now! I'm going to allocate duties for the preparation of the ball next Saturday." Narumi chirped. "And Ruka-chan, will you please explain everything to Mikan during lunch?"

Mikan looked to the blonde boy Narumi was addressing. "Um, yeah. Sure." Ruka nodded, turning a significant bright shade of red. "Now that that's done, I will need the class in three small groups. Food and Beverage, Decorations and Cleaning Up."

As Narumi said this, students swarmed towards certain individuals. Those interested in F&B went to Anna and those interested in Decorations went to the dude with the telekinesis Alice. Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume watched in amusement without moving an inch. Every year was the same for Anna and Mochu, doing what they do best.

"Will the leaders of each team write down all the members' names? For F&B, Anna will be the leader." At this, the team of seventeen cheered. Narumi continued, "For Decoration, it'll be Mochu*." And the team of fifteen cheered.

"For the Cleaning Up team, the leader will be Hotaru." Narumi announced and silence ensued. The team of four remained indifferent and unresponsive, leaving the atmosphere so tense, you could slice it with a knife. "That will be all. Thank you everyone!" Narumi said gleefully, as if he was unaware of the tensed atmosphere. Then, he left the class for yet another free period.

* * *

Mikan knew this was one of those situations where everyone wants to say something but doesn't know what to say. Sitting at the edge of her seat and leaning backwards, she recalled what Persona told her the night before.

"The Academy has agreed to remove Hotaru's mark after you've put on the Limiter and controller. They would probably be done by now and Hotaru won't feel a thing" Persona had said while walking her to the Elementary School building.

"And according to what you said, if it was some sort of chemical in the dart that changed you, I'm confident we'll find an antidote. Gakuen Alice has the most medically advanced facility in the whole of Japan so don't you worry about it."

* * *

Mikan grinned at that thought.

Just then, something cold pressed against her forehead. Mikan looked up to see Natsume placing his hand on her forehead and looking at her emotionlessly. At this point in time, Mikan would normally sweep his hand away and say something sarcastic but she just sat there staring blankly at Natsume, waiting for him to say something.

"You have a fever." Natsume stated after a few seconds and took his hand off her forehead. Mikan, under normal circumstances, would have brushed it off with a 'oh really?' but she just sat in her chair relishing the cool after-effect of his hand on her burning skin. "Mikan are you alright?" The blonde boy with a bunny in his hands asked.

"I'll be fine, Ruka-pyon." Mikan sighed eyeing the white rabbit and Ruka blushed. She realized that she was indeed burning up. "We're going to the school nurse during recess." Natsume said in a tone that meant his decision was final. Then as if on cue, recess bell rang and students began rushing out of classrooms and squirming into the hallway.

_"I think you owe me an explanation, Mikan."_ Hotaru's icy voice reminded and Mikan snapped her head up to see Hotaru standing in front of her and the class emptying out for recess. _"Tonight." _Hotaru hissed before giving a smile that sent shivers down her spine and going off for her break.

Before Mikan could recover from her shock, Natsume grabbed her hand but she shook his hand off. "I'm not going." Mikan insisted. "I might have to do a _blood test_, Natsume." Mikan added when Natsume ignored her. This time, Natsume closed his eyes and gave a small huff. Who knows what the doctor may find out by analyzing her blood? She made him feel so helpless, again.

* * *

**So HAH! See, Persona is such a sweet guy. **

**WHO'S CONVINCED?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eriche: Supernatural season 3 is out in DVD! Yeah Baby! **

**Any Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki fans out there???**

**I shifted house and there was no internet connection for 3 fudging weeks. sorry bout the late update.**

**there's a survey at the end. be sure to do it! THANKS!**

* * *

Mikan took a deep breath and looked bravely into Hotaru's magenta eyes, expecting them to glare back at her with ferocity. The problem was, Hotaru was not even facing her. Instead, she was looking at the two wrist cuffs that peeked out from under Mikan's sleeves.

"Those." She said, her voice unsure. "Alice Limiters and Controllers… Can you still use your Alice with these two babies on?" Hotaru picked up Mikan's hand and examined it, turning her hand this way and that.

"Hotaru, I'm not going to try." Mikan wriggled her hand out of Hotaru's grip and pulled her sleeves over her wrists. After that, there was a long moment of deafening silence while she waited for Hotaru to register everything she told her. Mikan decided it was best to leave Hotaru to herself for now.

The mattress sprung back up where Mikan was sitting and Hotaru realized Mikan had stood up. "I'll be going now. There's DA and SA class tomorrow and I plan on not falling asleep in class." Mikan said as she made her way to the door. Her warm fingers burned as they gripped the cold copper doorknob and Mikan was remembered her fever.

"Wait." Hotaru stopped Mikan in her tracks. "I've got one last question. Is Persona dead? I thought I saw you kill him last night." Hotaru's tone was casual, as if she was asking about the weather. If she was fretting, she was masking it well.

Mikan shot Hotaru a look then choked out a small laugh. "That's right, I stomached all six liters of Persona-sensei's blood and killed him." She said with a sly smile, sarcasm evident in her voice, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

"I didn't know vampires could fall sick." a familiar voice quipped.

Mikan jumped and her heavy eyelids snapped right open as she drew a bead on the figure sitting by her bed. Her hand shot up to the lights switch and she flicked all of them on at once. Under the dazzling brilliance of spotlights, the shadowed figure revealed itself.

"Shut up and get out, Natsume." Mikan said halfheartedly before flopping down onto her bed. What Natsume was up to, Mikan could not be bothered. The luxurious king-sized cradle was dressed in a cream coloured bedspread and a thick matching quilt laid over it. Mikan yanked the quilt over her head, blocking out most of the glaring lights and laid there with her arms flanked on both sides and her eyes shut. Listening only to the beating of her own heart, Mikan floated in and out of consciousness.

Natsume didn't say a word. He sat at the edge of her bed watching the motionless lump under the blanket. Mikan didn't look like she had the energy to go on a feeding frenzy in the middle of the night. Since when did he become a 24/7 vampire bodyguard?

With his foot, Natume nudged the lump. "Persona told me to tell you this." he began, "He said that the AAO wanted an army of killers. It's hard to train a kid to kill. It takes a lot of time and effort on both sides. This drug, it's apparently gives the user a predatory instinct so it's given to all captured Alices. Looks like they're planning something big. " Natsume related in a monotonously.

"Then again, Persona said that there is a cure. They give it to the Alices when they reach eighteen. By then, they would be completely loyal and not to mention, fatal. So there's no se for the vampiric thing anymore." With all that he had said, Mikan remained silent. He began to wonder if she really was listening at all. "Oi. Are you listening?" He finally asked.

"No I'm not." Came Mikan's muffled answer from under the blanket but she was listening all right, because this was not one of Natsume's stupid wisecracks. It was an important message from Persona sensei so there was this weird obligation to listen to what he had to say.

"FINE!" Natsume hollered.

Mikan jumped under her blanket, wondering what the _Devil_ got into him. Maybe she should have treated him a little nicer. Natsume leapt off the bed after letting out an audible huff. Mikan didn't know for sure if he was going to walk out of the door since his light footsteps were soundless against the carpeted floor but she knew she'd angered him.

"Look." Mikan started as she too leapt off the bed. Natsume was nearly at the door when she called out. He whirred around to face her only to see Mikan crouch down at the foot of her bed, her head buried between her knees.

* * *

Mikan's head started to spin the moment she stood up. Combined with the head rush, she was either going to crash onto the floor or go out cold. Immediately, she squatted down and waited for the dizzy spells to wear off but a strong arm held her shoulders and encircled her waist, helping her back to her bed.

"Are you still running a fever?" Natsume questioned. Mikan glanced up at his face. He was scowling before, wasn't he? So why the sudden, change of expression? Mikan started to feel her cheeks and ears heat up. "I'm…no not really." She stammered, looking at Natsume look at her.

Natsume knew this type of people, the ones who always put up a strong front. Mikan was one of them. Gently, he placed one palm onto her forehead and the other on his own. He was right, Mikan's fever hadn't gone down, it had gone up. "Take a bath, you stink." He said and let his hands drop to his side. After a bath, her fever should go down a little. Natsume helped her off the bed, holding her shoulder and elbow.

Mikan was in no mood to argue so obediently, she took a hot shower and slipped into a loose tee and sweat pants, feeling slightly better and more sober than when she got into the bathroom. Natsume had been dozing off to sleep on the couch. He snapped right awake when the toilet door swung open.

"Hey, are there any paracetamol tablets around?" Mikan asked the bleary-eyed Natsume. Natsume stifled a yawn and pointed to a small cupboard below the writing desk. Mikan popped open two tablets and down it with a glass of honey, then poured another glass for Natsume.

"So, what's the plan?" Mikan set the glasses down on the coffee table and sat on an opposite couch. Natsume rubbed his eyes and took a sip of the honey.

"Plan?"

"Er..Yeah? To get the antidote?" Mikan raised an eyebrow in question.

"There isn't any. It takes time to find out who has the antidote and where it is. Persona's working on it." Natsume said as he got up and plopped himself down conveniently onto the bed.

Mikan got up as well. "Sleep in your own dorm." She said and yawned. She could barely keep her eyes open. Maybe drinking honey makes a person feel like sleeping, Mikan thought to herself when she saw Natsume fast asleep on her bed. Somehow, he looked less irritating when he's asleep. Mikan switched off the lights and dove under the duvet, unaffected by Natsume's presence.

After all, it wasn't the first time they shared a bed.

* * *

**Yeah, i know. Many people were like, _Persona's nice? no no no no.. _**

**But YES! **

**I'm just doing a sort of survey.. errm.. To all those readers who are reading this, how old are you? 10-15 or 15-20 or 20plus? review or leave a PM and let me know.**

**Don't get alarmed and think i'm gonna kidnap you. ****i just wanna know what kinda age group my writing appeals to. If it makes you feel better, i'll tell you my age. **

**16, sweet 16. yeah, i know, i'm too old for mangas and anime. BUT I CAN EXPLAIN...on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Anyone heard about the GA reader's choice awards? **

**Thanks to chris(sequence of numbers i can't remember) this story got nominated. **

**Gave me kind of like a confidence boost or something. **

**Thanks chris(sequence of numbers i can't remember)!**

* * *

**Wth. 319 hits but 2 reviews only. wth.**

"Hey Persona sensei, why do you treat me so differently?" Mikan asked in a whisper. She wiped off the traces of blood at the corners of her lips with her sleeve and got off from Persona's lap. Persona, looking paler than he was a few minutes ago, sighed.

"I could ask you the same thing." came his reply. Cautiously, he traced his fingers over the side of his neck to feel the wound but obviously, it had healed perfectly and all he felt was sticky, half-dried blood. With the back of his hand, he wiped it off roughly and examined the deep red liquid. How on earth could Mikan drink this awful copper-smelling stuff?

"Don't try wiggle your way out of this, sensei. I've been meaning to ask you this for a very long time." Mikan said, an edge to her usual tone.

Persona sighed again and his breath formed a white cloud in the cold winter air. Sitting on a bench in a forest under such weather was something a snowman would do. Unfortunately, neither of them had carrots for noses.

"You want the truth?" Persona asked after a long contemplative silence. "Nothing but the truth." Mikan said and inched closer to her teacher. There was a slight pause as Persona recollected bits of his memories.

"Mikan, your mother was a beautiful person who loved you so much." He started. Mikan didn't like where this was going. People rarely talked about her deceased parents in front of her but she'd heard all sorts of stories of how her mother escape from Gakuen Alice because she was pregnant and was later killed by the AAO. She never saw her mother so, although the woman was dead, she felt no sorrow whatsoever. It was like reading about the death of a person in the newspaper or seeing the face of a stranger in the obituaries .

Mikan shifted in her seat so that she was facing away from Persona. If she smiled at him, he might think she's off her rockers. If she started weeping, he'll probably think she was depressed. If she shows no emotion, he'll probably think she was emotionally detached.

"I would have done anything in my power to save her but…Well, the night before she left this school, I persuaded her to stay but she was stubborn. The teacher whom she loved, had his own problems to deal with. She told me that night, crying, she told me to look after her child if the Gakuen Alice people found her."

There was silence again. Mikan decided that Persona's answer was reasonable. Her mother told him to watch over her before her death, a perfectly logical answer. Mikan didn't know what to feel because it was such a normal reply to a question that bugged her from day one.

"If Yuka stayed, I would have protected her from the academy." Persona added in a strangled whisper. Mikan thought he had that faraway look in his eyes, like he was looking and seeing something she couldn't see. She didn't want Persona to be reliving anything that hurt him before so she decided that the story ends here.

"It doesn't matter now. She not around anymore but you still have me." Mikan stated as-a-matter-of-factly and looked into Persona eyes. She smiled one of her rare from-the-bikini-bottom-of-my-heart smiles and Persona smiled back. There was a short moment between the two before Persona got up abruptly.

"Look at the time! It's midnight, Christmas morning." Persona said, staring up into the sky and thinking to himself 'Mikan just had the tastiest Christmas breakfast.' Mikan just sat there with no reaction to Persona's sudden outburst of ecstasy and watched her teacher, wondering if her mother, Yuka, ever got to see this side of him.

"Merry Christmas, Mikan." Persona said, his voice low and husky from the cold.

"Merry Christmas Sensei." Mikan said as she hopped off the too-tall bench.

Like always, Persona and Mikan took the longer way back to the Elementary School dormitory. "So, Sensei, you had a crush on my mom back in your school days?" Mikan asked playfully. Persona remained silent and walked on. "Oh come on, admit it! You still like her don't you?" Mikan tugged on Persona's sleeve and a small smile crossed his face. Mikan caught the flitting smile and exclaimed "So you DO! I knew it!"

"And what about you?" Persona raised his eyebrows, looking down at the little ten year old tugging at his sleeve. "What _about_ me?" Mikan repeated, a triumphant smile on her face.

"You and Natsume's puppy love."

"Wha…"

"Oh don't you "what?" me. You like him don't you?"

"Don't change the subject! I'm talking about you and my mom."

"And I'm talking about you and Natsume. He's a good kid by the way."

"You're impossible…...bully....

"…slept on your bed!…....Saw it...

"SENSEI!….SPYING?…....

_~laughter~_

Their voices drifted off into the night and the old creaky bench in the middle of the woods was empty again, looking rotten and haunted under the glow of a single lamp. All evidence of life that had cheered up the now gloomy atmosphere was gone except of a single moth that few towards the light and warmth of the lamp but singed its wings and probably died.

It is a cheerful place, from a Tim Burton's point of view.

* * *

**Tim Burton is the director of the Nightmare Before Christmas, Corpse ride and Sweeny Todd. (If you didn't know)**

**This FanFiction is going to end. I'm ending it. **

**No buts..**

**So, should i make Nat and Mikan, you know, _together_? Is it too typical and happy or what? **

**Leave a review or drop a PM. Let me know what you guys think :)**


End file.
